Fowards and Suprises
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: From Santanna:  Puckleberry is getting married.  After reading that foward Finn Hudson threw his phone at the wall. Sequel to Fowards and Proposals


Author's Note: This is the sequel to my last story Forwards and Proposals. It can be read on it's own if you want ,but I suggest you read the first one. I love writing Puckleberry one-shots when I get as many as good reviews as I'm getting. So thank you. The more you review the more I right.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee Finn would be in Peru and have no idea who Rachel Berry is.

Finn Hudson was on a mission. A serious mission to get his girl back after six years. He leaves to the army for six years and you'll never believe what he found out when he gets back. The entire Glee Club living in New York , still friends, and forgetting all about him. What was even worse was that the girl who he thought was the one was living in a big penthouse with her big singer boyfriend (my ex-best friend), Puck.

He first ran into Blaine and Kurt in a coffee shop a few blocks from Central Parks. Both had been excited to see him, mainly Kurt since that was his step-brother. All he had asked was the simple question "Have you been in touch with anyone else?" and their answer was light-hearted laughter. "Finn everyone lives here. We still are friends" Blaine had replied after he subdued is laughter. "Good to know!" was his reply as he pratically ran out of the shop. He tried to think where would a girl go in New York City. A old movie with a catchy title told him Rodeo Drive.

The thing his Finn Hudson doesn't know where the hell Rodeo Drive is. With a newly bought map and asking a few annoyed people for directions he found it. Halfway there he stopped short infront of him was a huge billboard with his girl on it. It was a billboard promoting the return of "West Side Story" on broadway. The picture was of Maria holding Tony who looked vaguely familiar to him. Down the middle was a diagonal line to show the other half of the picture. Showing a pissed off Santanna holding on to apparently Bernardo. Holy Shit! Rachel and Santanna in West Side Story that has got to be hell. Was his first thought the second was: Rachel looks hot.

He walked into the first store on Rodeo Drive with a smile that instantly fell when he saw the three girls shopping inside. The last people he had wanted to see (other than his ex-best friend) were the following: Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, and least of all Santanna Lopez. They were giggling going through racks of dresses. He had tried to escape until a blodne woman in a pants suit came up to him and asked "What can I help you with?" Instantly all three girls looked at him. "It's okay Melodey he is with us" Quinn told the woman kindly montioning to the scared man. "Finn long time no see, how are you?" Quinn continued as she gave him a quick hug. As she returned to her orginal position he saw the sparkle of a wedding ring on her ring finger. "You're married?" he choked out. "Yes my full name now is Quinn Rutheford" Quinn answered politely. His reply wasn't able to come out when Brittany said "Santanna he looks like Finn ,but you said Finn was in the army where people shoot at him" "I came back Brittany" Finn replied as sweetly as possible.

"This why I spent most of the past six years hoping the enemy had caught sight of your pastry boobs and decided to capture you to experiment on them. Because trust me those things aren't normal. The rest I spent you had gotten knocked on your head so all memory of Rachel Berry and her knee socks would disappear" Santanna growled at him. "I'm just looking for Rachel!" Finn protested. "Not on out watch!" the three girls chorused. They gathered infront of him each giving me a cold hard glare. "Rachel is happy with Puck. I'm a puckleberry fan, you know" Brittany told him sweetly her tone not matching the evil eye she was giving him as she stood to Santanna's right. "Puck has never been as happy as he is now. So leave them alone" Quinn added from Santanna's left. Finally Santanna looked him in the eye has poked him in the chest "Listen up Franketeen you mess with Rach I'll neutor you. You mess with Puck , both Rachel and I will use the razor blades in my hair to cut you up. You mess with Puckleberry well half of New York City will jump you" With that the girls walked out of the store. Finn stood there gulping.

Later that night when he was staying at his crappy hotel he got a text message. It was a forward from Santanna. It read:

**From: Santanna**

**Puckleberry is getting married bitches! Puck proposed tonight and Rach said yes! So for all of you luck enough to even have my number here is what the glee club has to say about it. **

**Will Schuester: Congrats to the happy couple. **

**Artie Abrahams: Preach to the choir sister it finally happened. **

**Matt Rutheford: I've known about it for weeks and I'm still shocked he didn't puke when he asked. **

**Mike Chang: Santanna and I were spying ,but according to Puck "Your asian ninja skills suck"**

**Tina Chang: Rachel has gotten proposen to three times in her lifetime. Once by Finn. Second by that random guy on the street with the jewfro. Lastly by Puck. Thank god she said yes to at least one of them. **

**Sam Evans: When I proposed Puck called me "a trouty mouth wuss" well I'm returning the favor "Puck is a mohawked wuss" that and I call best man. **

**Mercedess Evans: Puckleberry wedding yall, I say half show tunes half jewish artist on music who agrees. **

**Kurt Hummel: totes on the music Mrs. Evans and I call wedding planner.**

**Blaine Anderson: I for one am flatered for Puck asking me which suit he should wear. We all knew this would happen.**

**Quinn Rutheford: Coincidently I saw Finn today. I'm glad that Rachel didn't see him cause yeah we have a wedding to shop for. **

**Brittany Pierce: Puckleberry Rules. Lord Tubbington read my diary and agrees. **

**Santanna Lopez: All you bitches out there I call Maid of Honor cause my girl is getting married. **

**Puck: You people have no lives are what. And no I didn't puke and for that trouty mouth best man goes to the other asian. Blaine I'd kill you ,but Rach and Hummel would kill me with Prada stuff so bad idea. Finn was here today? Fuck. Trouty mouth your wife isn't far off on the music with my fiancee. My mother is going all bat shit crazy screaming "Jewish Wedding! Jewish granbabies!" so Hummel you have competition for planner. Lastly Puckleberry Wedding is the wedding of the century. **

**Rachel Soon to be Puckerman: Noah you know I don't approve of so many curse words in one sentence. Yes San you may be maid of honor. Quinn you may be Maitren of honor. I don't care if Finn is back. Yes there will be showtunes. Noah do not say that about your mother. Yes she is going crazy ,but don't word it like that. Kurt yes you may plan. Tina not a funny joke I was close to saying yes to the guy with Jewfro since he offered me a cake. Lastly to agree with my fiancee, our wedding will be full of singing, dancing , and a drunken Santanna screaming at the the waitresses. It certainily will be the wedding of the century. **

Finn Hudson stared at his phone before throwing it at the wall.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading please review. Also the first five reviewers will be able to choose the plot of my next Puckleberry one-shot. I've created a motto for my life and it's "Blame Finn for the end of the world" Don't ask me why beacause all I know is that it's his fault. Who else is excited for Puck to sing "Black and White" whooo.


End file.
